Bianca di Angelo's death, and after
by i sleep in a coffin
Summary: the summary might not be 100% true.  what happened after Bianca di Angelo died. Did she help anyone or just left with her dad. Apparently Rick Riordan forgot all about her when she died, and the only excuse she got was 'the main focus is on Percy'ONESHOT


**I don't own PJO, and this is mainly about Bianca and how she helped Nico at camp and what happens, I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

_Bianca di Angelo POV_

Many of you think that I never did anything ever since my death... Well, you're wrong! I did so many things to help Nico. None of you know this because Rick Riordan wanted to focus on Percy. Now, listen to what happened after I died.

Talos had crushed me. Zoe, Percy and Thalia are screaming my name. I felt weightless as I drifted into the sky.

"Protect my brother!" I screamed, begging that someone would hear me, but no one did.

I collapsed in the air and started to cry, when someone patted my head. Beside me there was a man dressed in a black dress.

"Dad?" I asked. I had no idea how I knew but I just... knew.

"Yes Bianca." He said calmly like he was used to death. Wait! Oh, duh! He was Hades, god of the Underworld.

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, no one would harm you."

"Can you claim Nico already?"

"No, he should have common sense." Hades smiled and hugged me.

"Oh, will I ever be able to see Nico again?"

"Well, you can but may not be seen."

"Can I go?"I asked, Hades nodded and vanished. I tried to land on the ground but I stayed floating. So I stretched my arms out and started to swim. Surprisingly, it worked and I flew. I flew until I reached Camp Half-Blood and saw Nico. I flew right in front of him, and stroked his cheek. He looked suprised but ignored it. I looked around and I think we were in the cafeteria, just a thought because everyone had red trays filled with food.

"Hey newbie! I heard you weren't claimed." Some brown haired girl said. "I laugh my head off if you were claimed by Ares." She pushed Nico and dumped his spaghetti on him.

"Leave me alone Clarisse!" He shouted and ran into the guys washroom. I normally would've waited outside but, hey, I'm dead so I followed him inside.

It was almost identical to a girls washroom, exclude the urinals and the toilet paper on the ceiling.

"Bianca, I wish you were here." He said.

"I am here!" I shouted but of course, he couldn't hear me.

He took off a handful of spaghetti and threw it on the ground. Then he picked it up and threw it into the trash. I remembered telling him not to litter, and he would always protest. I ruffled his hair.

"Bianca?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, it must've been the wind." He washed his hands and went out of the washroom, I followed him.

"Hey, we didn't do the ceremony for the newbies yet." Clarisse yanked Nico by his collar and dragged him into the ladies room. "This time, we know it's not a son of Poseidon."

"Stop!" He yelled, but it was no use.

Clarisse shoved him to his knees and made his head inches away from the toilet. I wanted to help but all I could do is stand and watch the horror. Nico had his head in the toilet for past two minutes and looked like he was struggling for air, I wasn't going to have my brother tortured like that (I also don't want his gravestone to say 'Drowned in a toilet'). I used all the life in me and punched Clarisse, hard.

"Who punched me?" She asked aloud. She scanned all the girls and walked up to each and every one of them and punched them. Harder. Most the girls were Aphrodite girls (they were applying tons of makeup, it was pretty easy to guess who their godly parent was), so they screamed and cried. I tried lifting Nico up to his feet but he just kneeled. I dragged him out of the washroom and to a very public place.

"Hey, isn't that di Angelo on the ground?" Someone called. Everyone gathered around and tried to drag Nico's unconscious body to the infirmary. When he got there, everyone left, except me and the nurses. I waited for hours but when he finally woke up he looked sick.

"Bianca?" He asked.

"It's me!" I cried.

"She's on her quest, she'll never hear me."

"Nico, don't get mad at anyone but me because of my death. I love you." I clenched on to his warm hand.

"Bianca's not here dear." A nurse said while checking his temperature. "Sweet pea, you'll live. Go on to your sparring."

Nico smiled and ran out of the infirmary. I tried to fly after him but something held on to me. I turned around and saw my dad.

"Dad, I need to help Nico." I tried to loosen his grip.

"You have spent too much time in the mortal world, you may not see your brother unless he summons you." He teleported us to the Hollywood sign, a tunnel opened up. "Bianca, welcome to the Underworld."

And I never saw Nico again (**A/N: THIS FACT ISN'T TRUE)**.To this day, I still wait for him to die.


End file.
